wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
5.5: Commodities
Part of Privateer and Privateer 2 was the ability of the player to go to Commodity Exchanges at various planets and bases in order to buy and sell items such as foodstuffs, minerals and contraband. The trade of commodities was a fairly important part of revenue building in the original Privateer games; a privateer with a good notion of where their ship was going to land next could make a few extra credits by selecting what commodities with which to fill their hold before they took off. Privateers in WCRPG may expect to be able to do the same thing. This sub-Chapter lists the commodities from Privateer and Privateer 2. While it is possible for a character to own, carry around and barter these commodities independently, it is assumed for the sake of game play that they are either owned by a ship's master or shared jointly amongst a character group and in either case are primarily for trade purposes. Because of this, no encumbrance or game effects are listed with these commodities. Commodities that may behave like a piece of equipment may use that equipment's characteristics; GMs may check the equipment list in Chapter 5.4 for encumbrance and in-game effects in that case. Commodities can be bought and sold at any trading post that's technologically advanced enough to either want or to carry the item. The supply and demand for standard trade goods changes on a daily basis; something that may sell for a high price one day may not be tradable the next. The procedure for generating lists of tradable commodities is presented in Chapter 5.1. Commodities come with the following information: *'Name': This is the name of the commodity in question. *'Value Range': This lists the range of values (in credits) for which the commodity ordinarily trades. Immediately following the value range is a die roll that a GM may use to set a value for the commodity within the indicated range if they don't feel like selecting a value for it arbitrarily. *'Average Value': Listed in parenthesis along with the value range, this is the average value for which the commodity trades. GMs in a hurry to create a commodities list may use the average value instead of rolling or making a random selection. *'d% Roll': Listed in brackets, this indicates a range of values corresponding to the result of a d% roll to indicate the commodity in question. This can be used when a GM is building a trade list to decide what specific goods the trader will be selling. If a commodity does not have a d% roll, the trader will not ordinarily sell ''it but will usually still be willing to ''buy ''it if the characters have it in their possession. *'Quantity''': The Privateer 2 commodities also have quantity values indicated; these indicate how many units of the commodity the trader has available for sale (provided that the commodity is included on the GM's trade list). A quantity of zero indicates that the trader will not ordinarily have that particular commodity for sale but will still usually still be willing to buy it if the characters have it in their possession. Where present, quantities are surrounded by braces. Privateer Commodity Tables Privateer 2 Commodity Tables ---- NEXT: 6.0 Vehicles PREVIOUS: 5.4 General Equipment TOP ---- Category:WCRPG